Green and Silver
by Binx00
Summary: A shy Albus Potter meets quiet Scorpius Malfoy. Danger lurks for them when there's a break out in Azkaban, while Harry and Draco work together to protect their sons from harm. Scorpius/Albus with maybe a side of Harry/Draco. AU.


**A/N:** This story is very AU. James and Lily don't exist so Harry only has Albus. Also they had the kids early so it's 2012 instead of 2017 so Harry's like...32. If you have any questions message me and I'll answer without giving much away. Also if you review don't be a brat about it. All mistakes are made by me. :)

**Warning:** Boy/Boy if you don't like it don't read.

**Summary:** _A shy Albus Potter meets quiet Scorpius Malfoy. Danger however lurks for them when there's a break out in Azkaban, while Harry and Draco work together to protect their sons from harm._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Draco fought down the urge to grab his son and take him home while the stood by one of the pillars of platform 9¾ with the rest of the families that were there sending their children off. He could already sense that things weren't going to go smoothly for Scorpius from the dirty looks and quiet whispers he was catching. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder who looked up at his father questioningly before his lips curved upwards slightly, making the older blonde do the same.

"Write to me when you get settled at Hogwarts," Draco said to him as he turned Scorpius gently so that they were facing one another. "Write as often as you want."

"I will father," Scorpius replied, he already knew what was troubling his father since they had spoken about it the month before. The younger blonde knew that many people still had a hate for former Death Eaters. Even for their children.

Draco nodded slightly, he didn't find it fair that his little boy had to grow up so fast because of what other people thought of them and the length some of them went to because of undying grudges. But at least when Scorpius was with him he could protect him but now, now he was going to Hogwarts where he would be a likely target to harassment.

"Don't laze about and study hard, aim for the top," He said to him, Scorpius in turn smirked slightly and nodded at him.

"Always do," Scorpius replied, the trademark Malfoy smirk appearing more.

* * *

><p>"But dad what if I'm in Slytherin?" Young Albus said as he looked up at his father.<p>

"Al, it won't make a difference what I think of you if you end up in Slytherin. I'll still love you all the same," Harry said to him, ruffling his son's already untamed hair which made Albus pout a little and attempt to fix it. "Now if you were to be sorted in Hufflepuff…"

"No! I won't be a sappy Hufflepuff, you and Uncle Ron would never let me live it down!" He said loudly, shaking his head vigorously at a laughing Harry.

"You're bloody well right we wouldn't let you live it down!" Came a familiar voice from behind them making both brunettes to turn slightly.

Making their way to the pair were Ron and Hermione with their two children. Rose was pushing her trolley that had her trunk and owl cage on it while Hugo stuck close to Ron, the four sent Harry and Albus grins and waves. Like Albus, Rose was also starting her first year at Hogwarts and Ron was certain the girl was going to be in Ravenclaw. 'She's got her mother's brains' Ron would say to Harry before he would get lightly chided by Hermione.

Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder before giving Albus a nudge while Hermione and Rose chatted about Hogwarts with Hugo who looked forlorn about being alone.

"Ready?" Ron asked the younger Potter with a beaming smile.

"Of course I am," Albus said brightly before he practically felt his dad raising an eyebrow at him. "Well no…yes. Maybe."

"He's worried about the sorting," Harry said as he pulled his son in a one armed hug, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. "I swear he acts like a Hufflepuff sometimes."

"I do not!" Ron snickered at Albus protest.

"Al you'll be fine," Harry reassured again with a warm smile on his lips. "Really you will."

He felt a tap on his arm, looking up to see Ron looking off to his right, following his line of sight he spotted what had caught his best friend's attention right away. A good distance away from him where Malfoy and his son who seemed like he was about to board the train. Malfoy seemed to have felt their staring for he turned in their direction, catching Harry's eyes with his grey ones before giving a curt nod that Harry returned and turning back to his son.

"Who's that?" Al asked as he kept looking in the Malfoys' direction, his eyes going from the older blonde to the younger one.

"That's Malfoy and his spawn Scorpius," Ron said a little darkly earning a look from Harry which went ignored for he turned over to Rose and pointed at Scorpius. "See him Rosie? Be sure to beat him in every subject."

"Honestly Ron, don't set them against each other before they even get to school," Hermione chastised her husband, placing her hands on her hips while Rose giggled and nodded.

"Don't worry Dad I will," She said to him and gave him a tight hug. "I'll write to you a lot!"

Ron chuckled softly as he ran his fingers through his daughter's hair fondly and let her go hug her mother and brother, who was sulking. The tall redhead turned to look at Harry who was hugging Albus and didn't seem to be letting go of the boy. He knew this year was going to be hard for Harry since he was going to be alone at the house while Al was away at Hogwarts. He'd have to make sure that he didn't drown himself in work.

Al looked up at his father with his identical green eyes and gave him a shy smile while Harry held him against his chest. But really the boy could feel his ribs bending a little from the pressure of the hug and finally pulled back.

"You'll be fine Al," Harry said to him quietly, Al nodded just as the whistle blew and the rest of the children still on the platform started to go into the scarlet train.

"I'll see you for the holidays Dad!" Al said loudly through the noise as he went on the train after Rose with one last wave before the door closed behind him.

Harry smiled sadly as the train began to move while he waved, even though he still couldn't see Al in any of the windows that passed by. Ron patted Harry on the back while Hermione came to stand next to Harry with Hugo in front of her. The brunette looked at both his best friends who both gave him understanding smiles and looked down at Hugo who was holding back tears as he watched the train that had his sister go.

"He'll be fine Harry," Hermione told him as she watched the train now. "They all will."

A smile made it's way on the ex-Gryffindor's lips before he stole a peek from the corner of his eye to see Malfoy watching the train as well, his posture was stiff but his eyes from what Harry could see held worry.

'Guess I'm not the only one,' Harry thought as he and the Weasleys turned to leave the platform.

* * *

><p>Al walked down the crowded pathway of the train attempting and failing to find a compartment that wasn't very crowded. He had lost Rose after pretty much ten seconds of being on the train and hadn't tried finding her since she would most likely be reading <em>Hogwarts, A History<em> again. He did not want to spend the trip the entire time studying. Pushing his way through some of the older students that were mingling he looked into yet another compartment to see it was full of chatty students. Nibbling his bottom lip he glanced at the one opposite to that one to see it only had one person in it who was looking out the window.

Building up some courage he opened the compartment door and the boy occupying it turn sharply in his direction. 'It's him,' Al thought as he looked into the sharp eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Um…I was wondering if I could sit with you? Everywhere else is full," Albus asked him shyly, so much for that little bit of courage.

Scorpius' grey eyes looked over Albus critically, making him feel small and fidget a bit. It seemed like forever almost when the blonde gave Al a nod. Smiling the brunette stepped in, closing the door behind him before taking the seat across from the other.

"Thanks! I'm Albus Potter, but everyone calls me Al," He said quietly as he leaned over and he stuck his hand out for the blonde to shake.

Scorpius seemed to hesitate, if only for a short moment before he took Albus' hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy," He said coolly and let go of Al's hand.

They were quiet for a moment but Albus took the time to get a good look at the blonde in front of him as he looked out the window. He was wearing black trousers with shiny black shoes, a black turtleneck and a jacket that matched the trousers while his hair was straight and well groomed. Compared to Al's worn blue jeans, red shirt, sneakers, and tussled hair Scorpius looked like he was in business despite his age.

After a few minutes of silence between them and the quiet chatter of others outside their compartment Al decided to break the silence.

"You're a first year too right?" Al asked him as he leaned back more in his seat, relaxing his back but not slouching too much.

'_Smooth Al, really.'_

He received a nod from Scorpius and he smiled to himself.

"Maybe we'll be in the same house you and I," Al said, hoping to get some more words out of the quiet blonde.

"Doubtful," Came Scorpius' reply making Al frown at him and tilt his head in question. "You're a Potter and I'm a Malfoy, I'll be in Slytherin and you'll be in Gryffindor. We're practically born enemies."

"Oh…" Albus looked down at his lap as he worried his bottom lip as he remembered his insecurity about being sorted into Slytherin earlier. He glanced up at the blonde for a moment as he traced random patterns on the fabric of his jeans. "Well maybe we could change that. I want to be your friend, even if I do end up being in a different house than you."

The blonde blinked with a look of surprise and turned to look at Albus, who was secretly pleased to get a reaction out of the boy. Scorpius narrowed his grey eyes and crossed his arms, his posture became tense.

"Really?" He questioned, there was a disbelief in his tone which made Albus inwardly wince.

"Yes really," The brunette said stubbornly with a nod. "I don't see nothing wrong with being friends."

Truly he didn't despite what his Uncle Ron said about the Malfoy's being 'No good sneaky gits', he didn't see nothing wrong with Scorpius or his Father when he had seen them on the platform. His dad had told him about the Malfoys but he had said that it was in the past and that it shouldn't be dwelled upon. Green and grey eyes continued to stare at one another before Scorpius sighed with a small frown tugging on his lips.

"I'll…give you a chance," Scorpius said slowly and Al smiled softly at him.

"You won't regret it Scorpius," He said, the blonde gave him a tiny smile in return.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was <em>huge<em>. That was Albus' first thought as he and Scorpius walked with the other first years up the steps following Hagrid towards the large double doors. Albus shot a nervous glance at Scorpius as the doors opened to reveal the large hall before they started to head for the double doors that were to the right of them where chatter could be heard. Al swallowed hard as he messed with the hem of his robe while Scorpius remained calm.

The two had spent most of the train ride in either silence or with a small conversation here and there, both of them had mostly talked about Quidditch and their favorite teams and other things. It was nice and calming, unlike now where Albus was having a mini heart attack in his mind as the doors to the Great Hall opened revealing the spacious room with the four long rows of tables filled with students and the one at the top with the teachers. He looked around as they walked towards the front where Headmistress McGonagall stood next to a lone stool that had a worn out pointed hat on it.

"Stop moving so much," Scorpius whispered as he watched the brunette from the corner of his eye with distaste.

"Sorry," Al mumbled as he stopped but kept playing with the hem of his sleeve and nibbled his lip. "Can't help it…"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and put his attention back to the Headmistress as she told them some of the places that were off limits to students before she lifted the hat and held the long list in front of her. Al took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down and remembered what his dad told him. Even if he didn't end up in Gryffindor his dad would love him all the same. He looked at Scorpius who had a bored expression on his delicate features.

"How are you not nervous?" He asked his blonde friend over the clapping as students were sorted.

"Practice," was Scorpius' reply with a shrug.

"Rose Weasley!" Headmistress McGonagall called and Albus perked up at hearing his cousin's name.

He got on his toes to try to look over the crowd of first years and saw his cousin's reddish-brown head just as the hat was placed.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat boomed and it was removed from Rose's head.

"Saw it coming," Al said as the Ravenclaw table at the far right clapped and welcomed Rose to their house.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" The Headmistress called once the room was silent and Scorpius made his way through the shrunken crowd of first years to her.

The blonde held himself proudly while there were whispers floating about now, negative whispers that made Albus frown while Scorpius sat down on the stool and the Hat was placed on his blonde head.

"SLYTHERIN!" It boomed not even a second later and there were claps from the Slytherin table to the far left of Albus.

The brunette watched as his new friend went and sat down at the Slytherin table, keeping his distance from the others as he waited for the others to be sorted. 'I guess he was right about being in Slytherin,' He thought as he looked to his right while the Headmistress continued to call out names. He spotted all of his cousins who were in Gryffindor and those who were in Ravenclaw before glancing back at Scorpius.

"Albus Potter!" His name was finally called and once again there were whispers but excited ones.

Swallowing down his fear as best as he could Albus walked past the few first years left up to McGonagall and sat down on the stool. Green eyes looked at the Slytherin table, catching Scorpius who was watching him as the hat was placed upon his head.

"_My, my it's been a while since I've sorted a Potter,_" Albus heard the hat say in his head and he looked around at everyone who was watching him but his attention went back to Scorpius. "_Hmm you're well balanced, but I can see where you'll shine the best!_"

Albus bit his lip hard now, almost making it bleed with anticipation.

"_Better be…_"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Hall was quiet for a moment before there was cheering from the Slytherin table as the hat was taken off of Albus and he made his way to his new house. The rest of the students watched Albus as he watched to them. It didn't seem to go through yet that the son of the Savior was in _Slytherin_ and not Gryffindor like his father. Stiffly Albus sat down next to Scorpius who looked at him while the other Slytherin's clapped before quieting down to let the sorting continue.

It was after letting out a shaky sigh that Albus looked up at Scorpius with a small smile and said. "Well you were wrong about before. I'm not in Gryffindor like you said."

A smirk made it's way on Scorpius' lips.

"I can be wrong sometimes," He said an amused glint in his eyes.

**Author's** **Note:** So that was the first chapter! I hoped you liked it and sorry if it's like blaaahhh. The next one will be up when I get time to work on it! Please Review!


End file.
